powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fury
Fury is a feral warrior who serves as the general and second-in-command to Sledge and, later, Snide and Heckyl. He has been trapped on Earth for sixty five million years due to Keeper's trickery to his master. Character History Past Sledge won Fury in a card game, but saw little value in the fighter and decided to lock him away.http://www.powerrangers.com/season/power-rangers-dino-super-charge/. Fury first appears aboard Sledge's warship, telling Wrench to get the lasers fixed before their superior arrives. Later, when Keeper's ship is shot down by Poisandra, Sledge orders Fury to bring him the Energems. Fury descends to Earth and finds Keeper seemingly dead with the Energem case next to him. He takes the case and heads back to Sledge, presenting him the container. Unfortunately, the container is revealed to contain a bomb, which goes off, accidentally knocking Fury into a space pod and a Vivix into the launch button, sending the space pod that Fury is in back to Earth. Back on Earth, Fury finds and fights Keeper, overpowering him and seemingly sealing his fate before Sledge's asteroids fall to the planet, eliminating most life on Earth and causing him to scurry for cover. However, Fury survived the explosion and went to wander the Earth searching for the Energems. One hundred millennia ago, it has been revealed that he fought Koda prior to him bonding with the Blue Energem when risking his life to save his younger brother from a sabertooth cat. Eight centuries ago, he fought Ivan, defeating him and using his body as an additional energy source. Ten years ago, he faced Tyler's father, James Navarro, who bonded with Aqua Energem. Apparently the archaeologist escaped from Fury's grasp and managed to draw him into his book and left it on a hidden place, which would be eventually found by his son. Present In present day, Fury appears as Tyler and Shelby drive by in the former's jeep after having a close encounter with Iceage, smelling the presence of Energems and following their trail to uncover them. He reappears wandering the woods when he encounters Riley's dog, Rubik. The dog starts barking at him, which annoys him to the point he decides to silence the creature. Then, Riley appears and defends his dog with a metal bar. When Fury knocks the pipe into a rock, it reveals a Velociraptor fossil containing the Green Energem and the bar is turned into a Dino Saber. After obtaining the Green Energem and the Dino Saber, Riley resumes his fight with Fury long enough to escape with Rubik. In the meantime, the first outlaw sent down to Earth, Iceage, is fought and defeated by the Dino Charge Rangers. He then rejoined his comrades after returning to the ship. While Sledge scolded him for not being able to get a single Energem over the sixty five million years he spent on Earth, he resumed his position. He monitors Scrapper's battle with the Rangers and, when he is defeated, he immediately informs Sledge, who replies by firing the Magna Beam at the outlaw, enlarging his first servant and causing the Dino Charge Megazord to be summoned and fall Scrapper permanently. Fury then suggested Sledge to use Slammer against the Rangers, calming he never misses his cage throws. After Poisandra taunted him merely to amuse herself, Sledge conceded to his counsel and sent Slammer rather forcefully to Earth, only for the outlaw to meet his match and doom at the hands of Koda when his primeval instincts surfaced. The prison guard-themed monster then attempts to take the heroes on when enlarged by the Magna Beam, only to fall short before the Dino Charge Megazord's Stego-Raptor Formation. Fury then obeys Sledge's orders to throw Spellbinder into solitary until the outlaw reveals his mission was a partial success and the effect of his magic needs time to grow and control his target. The bounty hunter gives the outlaw one more chance, sending Curio and Wrench to aid him. However, the Rangers' Dino Spike is strong enough to overcome his deflective cape and he is defeated. When he rises as a giant, he is destroyed by the Dino Charge Megazord's Para-Raptor Formation. He then falls victim to one of Poisandra's tricks, eating Cavity's rotten cake and having his teeth hurt immensely. Convinced by the demo, Poisandra convinces Sledge allows Cavity to go to Earth and cause the humans, specially the Rangers, to suffer, before destroying them. However, the teamwork of Riley and Chase prove too much for him and he is destroyed by their combined strength after having his own teeth broken. When enlarged, he is beaten once more, this time via the Stego Saber. He is infuriated when Poisandra releases Stingrage without permission and states he belongs in a cell. Sledge assesses the situation and agrees to allow the outlaw to continue the current mission. However, when the Ankylo Zord is broken from his control, he is beaten by Shelby. When enlarged, he is beaten by the Rangers' new Tri-Ankylo Formation. Eventually, Fury was put at odds with Poisandra, who wanted to settle her marriage. After Fury had a brief scuffle with Tyler, being temporarily out of control due to the second essence within him, Poisandra stole the Rangers' E-Tracer. However, while she, Wrench, and Curio were using it to search the Ptera Zord, Fury put aside their teamwork and stole the tracker from her. Though the Rangers did destroy the device, Fury comes to possess both the coordinates of the Ptera Zord and the Ptera Charger, plotting to take the Zord himself. After being banished from the ship, Fury turned to Wrench and Puzzler for assistance. While the generals recharged the stolen Ptera Charger, the outlaw was to guard the external perimeter of the building, specifically to prevent the Dino Charge Rangers from interrupting his plan. Though his minion is destroyed, Fury manages to take control of the Ptera Zord and is welcomed back to the ship, with Sledge congratulating him, much to Poisandra's chagrin as the two leaders leave to discuss their next move. Fury attempts to recharge the Ptera Charger after being forced to retreat from the battlefield due to his Megazord's lack of energy. Realizing the sould within him is blocking the energy flow, only succeeding to charge the device at under half full power, he discards Wrench's aid and is lured into a trap by the Rangers in order to retrieve the Gold Energem to have unlimited power over his Zord. However, he fails due to the interference of the energy imprisoned within him and is forced to retreat. Fury then leads an assault along with all of his cohorts and minions to Prince Phillip III, seeking to retrieve the Gold Energem from him, but the Dino Charge Rangers come to his aid. When he finally seizes the Energem, however, its energy is used to separate him and his captive. The identity of the prisoner is revealed as a medieval knight, Ivan, who immediately morphs into the Gold Ranger and outmatches his enemies, forcing them to retreat, with Fury not involving himself in the battle, only remarking Sledge will be furious with this new development. Upon returning to the ship, Fury is punished by Sledge for his faliure. A new outlaw, Bones is summoned and removes his courage, making him cowardly. He then scurries away and Bones is sent to Earth with Poisandra and Curio to cause the same affliction to the Rangers in order to eliminate their interference. However, Ivan and Shelby's teamwork prove too much for him and he is defeated. Once grown into a giant, he is done in by the combined strength of the Megazords. Although not physically present, Fury makes a brief appearance on a flashback when Memorella's special mind-reading powers allow her to peer into Sledge's mind, into the subconscious memory of his deception by Keeper. This enrages the bounty hunter, but once he thinks about a new plan, he sets his Halloween scheme and enlists Memorella and the recently revived Duplicon for the task. Fury is then seen working within the ship, accomplishing manual tasks. He is given another chance after saving Poisandra from a nasty tentacle of an outlaw. He steals Prince Phillip III's combat robot, G-BO, and has Wrench reprogram it to attack the Rangers. He fails to get the Graphite Energem when it responded and bonded to Phillip saving Chloe Randall, but still serves Sledge, now driven by a lust for revenge against the Rangers for outsmarting him. Fury is then tasked alongside the revived Meteor to destroy the Plesio Zord and attempts to convince Doctor Runga into giving him the location of the Zord by both threatening his life and fooling him into believing he would find a living dinosaur. He is then scolded when the mission fails, with Sledge informing him he will deal with their enemies personally. Fury then oversees Wish Star's mission until he learns the Purple Enrgem is unbonded and states the outlaw must go back to jail since there is a change of plans. However, using his special powers, Wish Star escapes Fury, who then returns to the ship. Sledge is disappointed and remarks he should toss him into a volcano, but Fury declares they do not need him and relays the current state of the Energem. He and Wrench are taken aback when Sledge decides to release the unstable and hazardous Heckyl, who nearly succeeds, but is ambushed by Wish Star, who is himself ambushed by Fury, who finally retrieves an Energem successfully. After Wish Star is defeated, Sledge has the Purple Energem in hand and tests its power by blasting Heckyl back into his cell. Fury then makes himself present in the battlefield once more beside Sledge, the Vivix and the Spikeballs, and helps in capturing Keeper, as well as escorting him back to the ship, where he is meant to be executed. However, once the Rangers turn the tide of the battle in their favor by infiltrating Sledge's Ship and impair it considerably, causing it to lose stability, Fury panics alongside his comrades as the ship lands in a series of flames after. Soon afterwards, Greenzilla is defeated by the Rangers' newfound might and unison and their threat is put to rest. Snide, however, endures the crash and foreshadows a new menace to Earth. Fury survived the crash alongside Wrench, Curio and Poisandra, but their freedom was short-lived. Within weeks of the crash, Snide escaped and showed his authority by killing one of the Spikeballs after declaring Sledge was their leader, and Heckyl exemplified it further destroying an outlaw that attempted to leave as a sample, something which was not an option, despite his aforementioned sentence, as Heckyl considered anyone who left a traitor, turning the calm air that briefly existed after releasing the outlaws, even bringing them food, into an atmosphere of fear, warning that would be the fate of anyone who did not pledged their undying allegiance to him, thus shifting the balance of power and, therefore, all who now remained on the ship were slaves, mere pawns, to the new evil pair in command, with Fury even stating that, compared to them, his temper was nothing. Fury retains his position aboard the ship as second-in-command. He aids Stingrage in poisoning Amber Beach's water supply and distracting the Rangers in order to successfully execute the next plan from his superiors, but eventually leaves the fighting to his outlaw subordinate. As the Rangers triumph, Fury orders Curio to hurry up and fill the cups on the tray he is managing because Heckyl wants to make a toast. As he celebrates alongside the other members of the crew a seemingly final victory over the Rangers as Heckyl reveals the good news, they forget all about it due to the fact the liquid on the cups was Stingrage's modified venom, driving them into forgetfulness. Fury is then tasked by Heckyl to send down Vivix to further wear out the Rangers, as they are already tired due to the forced sleep deprivation they endured in order to avoid falling under Nightmare's control. He nearly takes Riley's Energem, but is stopped just in time by Shelby and the others. He then leaves Nightmare and Curio to deal with the interlopers, but the outlaw ends up facing them alone as Curio frantically dodges their strikes by jumping sideways. The raid eventually fails when Nightmare is defeated by the combined strength of all three Megazords. Fury then accompanies Snide beside Wrench as they come across Singe. Despite Fury's distrust of Singe, Snide allows him a chance to prove his worth. The two then go to the battlefield, with Singe overpowering the Rangers and having them down, but unable to beat them due to his constant headaches. When Fury tells him to forget his migraines and finish them off, Singe retorts that he has no right to give him orders and points out he has been on Earth for millions of years, yet has never recovered a single Energem. Infuriated, Fury begins to duel with Singe, until the Rangers force them to retreat. Back at the ship, Fury tells Wrench not to call Singe master and both watch on as Heckyl asks Singe about the Energems. He then tells he will use the love the humans have against them by taking away those they hold dear. Heckyl comes to terms with it, but warns Singe he will have no tomorrow should he falter. After the initial onslaught beside Wrench fails, Singe is enlarged by the Magna Beam and thrashes the Plesio Charge Megazord in both its Para and Raptor Formations. His performance is impressive enough to cause Poisandra to use it to mock Fury, to which he responds by shrinking Singe, reversing magnification through the Magna Beam. However, Fury is surprised to see Singe in his cell, only for him to be informed it is no longer his, as Heckyl said he could pick any cell he wanted. Fury tells Singe to watch his step or he will step all over him. Fury then explains his next plan to Heckyl, who allows him to proceed, since no one has come up with anything better. Singe then shows up and proposes his own idea of a weapon-disrupting virus, to which he summons Ninja to enact. Heckyl concedes, but informs the virus will be used on him should Ninja falter. The virus does its role, infecting Tyler and driving him into a rampage. As night falls, Snide tells Singe to succeed and Hunter volunteers to help him in order to ensure success. The next day, the outlaws team up, with Hunter retreating after noticing the odds are not at their favor. After the virus' control over Tyler is broken and Ninja is destroyed, both in part due to the appearance and debut of the Aqua Ranger, Fury points out to Heckyl that, due to Hunter, rather than finding the Aqua Energem, they now have one more Ranger to deal with. However, Singe stops Heckyl from destroying Hunter, as he needs him for bait in a new plan. As Singe presents yet another advanced plan to defeat their enemies, by neutralizing the Energems through the use of his Zotak rings, Fury is surprised, but reminds him they want to swipe them, not cancel them out, and edges his blade to Singe's face to emphasize it. While Heckyl disagrees with Fury's conduct, he agrees on his reasoning and reasons plans without results are useless, no matter how fancy they are, and tells him to get the Energems or he will be neutralized personally. As Fury prepares to engage the Rangers, Singe weakens him with two Zotak rings, one on each of his horns, ultimately sapping his energy to the point he is no longer able to stand his ground against the Dino Charge Megazord and is defeated. Later, after Singe falls back after yet another falter, Fury and Singe prepare to fight sowrd-to-sword once more, until Heckyl takes their weapons and locks them in the cell, telling them they will never be able to beat them unless they can work together and leaves them to spend some quality time with one another as to penalty them both and teach them to learn how to play nice to each other the hard way. Personality As his name suggests, Fury is prone to anger, but only when pushed. Despite having a grumpy disposition every now and then, Fury is level-headed and calm most of the time. Fury is intelligent and able to handle situations where he must adapt to the moment. He can even resort to attack his allies, such as when he stole the E-Tracer. Despite respecting Sledge, he resents the scolding he takes from his leader. Among his peers, he is on good terms with Wrench and Curio, both of whom treat him as a superior. However, he and Poisandra are at odds, competing for personal success and treating each other with enmity, their rivalry growing and souring with each failure to retrieve the Energems, though this is limited mostly to taunting and mockery to one another. After Heckyl and Snide take over, the stakes and consequences of failure become higher, as those who fail either are almost always executed. In addition, Heckyl's lack of enthusiasm for his plans, and Snide's tendency to choose his own approach to matters without consult, further hampers Fury's conduct, though their deeds alone are insufficient for him to reach a breaking point. It is only after Singe arrives on Earth that Fury is stressed to the point he can barely control his temper and truly sees someone as a true menace, not only to his position in the chain-of-command, but to his very survival, as their rivalry and enmity quickly escalates to the point where both actively try to kill one another, even amidst battle against the Rangers. This occurs because, whereas Fury and Poisandra exchanged antics, Fury and Singe trade blows. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship Mastery:' Fury is a master of swordsmanship, even bearing his signature move known only as "Fury's Roar." *'Hyperosmia:' It is possible that due to his feline physiology, he has an enhanced sense of smell, able to sense anything even the Energems. *'Dermal Armor/Exoskeleton:' Fury's body is fully covered with exoskeleton, leaving him immune to average attacks. *'Claws:' Fury's hands are physiologically armed with lightning-shaped claws that enables him to use them as alternative weapons, in the form of talons or knuckles. *'Apprehension:' Fury can imprison anyone he chooses within his body, at a cavity located within his chest, enabling him to use his captive as an additional energy source. However, this technique has the disadvantage of making him vulnerable if the target is strong enough to either fight his control temporarily or break free altogether. Arsenal *'Seven Branched Sword:' Fury's main weapon is a seven branched sword that capable of unleashing lightning-themed attacks. **'Medieval Sword:' A Sword briefly used by Fury when he attacks Ivan and Colin. Why he never uses his Seven-Branched Sword instead is unknown. Notes * Fury is similar to the'' Wild Force'' villain, Zen-Aku. Both villains used rangers as host bodies. The difference is that Sir Ivan of Zandar was forced into the situation, while Merrick Baliton (Wild Force Lunar Ranger) knew the risk of putting on the mask and took it willingly. * Fury will often switch from having fur around his neck to not having it, sometimes this will happen in various scenes, similar to how Goldar's wings would disappear and come back in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. From the second half of Dino Charge onwards, the fur collar would remain. Portrayal * to be added See also *Zen-Aku - Villain who possessed a Ranger in'' Wild Force.'' References Category:PR Generals Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Aliens